


Discovering One to be Two

by Ashley (sysid_ACE)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphascape (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Gen, Multiplicity/Plurality, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysid_ACE/pseuds/Ashley
Summary: An adventurer slowly begins to uncover the true nature of her existence.





	Discovering One to be Two

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaaaah! Actually putting this to paper as it's been stuck in my head ever since I teased it in that twitter thread.
> 
> Me and Lulubo both helped put this together in watching a video of O12S's second phase, which seems as good a place to start as any, as well as a good way to vent some of our feelings in seeing it in motion.
> 
> More should come soon?

Omega, in front of me and my party members, in the final form we battled it in. Those twin human like forms, M and F. The thrill of the battle is unlike anything I've ever tasted. The fullest power of both parties, being thrown against each other, going all out. Fire and ice and metal, all tearing apart the space between and around us. Myself lost in my song and my stance, unleashing volleys of enchanted arrows as I hop and skip and ju-

But then, touching against each other, the two Omegas join into one, melding together into that goopy ball.

The attacks halt. Everyone stops. Omega speaks, but I don't hear the words. The dataspace reconfigures, the blue number filled skyline replaced by swiling black double helixes as far as the eye can see. The observer, that omnipresent eye, has vanished.

That ball of-

Omega-

Omega takes shape. Thrice as tall as any other form its taken. A mask on its face. Limbs levitating around sockets rather than attached, black and and grey and white lines—engravements—weaving all over it. Four legs, hair like tendrils flowing fro-

**THIS IS WRONG**

It's blows come in strong, fast. Its magic is cast by a three piece halo with diameter similar to its height levitating at an angle behind its head. It's still experimenting, trying to find ways to be stronger, as it was before but...

**THIS IS WRONG**

The gap in this dataspace, nothingness, it turns that into part of its arsenal, the skyline turning from black to purple as its words becoming increasingly nonsensical. Connections between points that don't exist weave across the sky, the battle only getting more intense, but my emotions aren't rising—they feel dead, my lips are moving, a scream loosing from my throat:

**"THIS IS WRONG!"**

At that I awake, sweat caking my body. I feel that mask on my face, and my medium-heavy armor's weight on my shoulders.

I must have fallen asleep still wearing it all.

This land is in great need of men and women who are willing to help, so it isn't too surprising I've been overworking myself. I'll need to thank Nunuri again for helping the Exarch pull us here, it's been something I've needed for a while—to have some good to do.

I turn my thoughts back to that dream, most likely a fiction brought on by that Minstral's confounding songs. Regardless, I seek out the memories hoping to compare them before heading to the Wandering Stairs.

Turning my mind's eye inward, I find the events. The battle, what came before it, what came after. But in examining these memories _why do I feel like I'm treading on someone else's ground?_

Geh, I can worry about that later.

There are probably people with all kinds of adventures for me to go on at the bar.

I loosen my armor once I set my Armory Chest down in front of me and pull on something lighter, something more blue, my Storyteller's Hat completing the image on top.

And then with my bow on my back and my greatsword safely tucked away, I head out the innroom.


End file.
